


Date Night

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [10]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find a baby sitter for Edward, Briar Rose and Philip so they can have a date night. They have a good time but Arthur misses the kids badly. When they come home, the plan is to fool around but Edward wakes up and Phil needs a diaper change while Briar Rose just wants a cuddle from Eames and nothing will console her otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

When Philip was old enough, Eames and Arthur decided to have a date night. After years and years of watching their babies and spending every moment with them, they decided that they needed at least one night together.

It wasn’t as if they had any problems in their marriage, they just needed some alone time. They wanted a meal where they didn’t have to feed other little people and had to stop their conversation every few words because Edward or Briar Rose wanted to say something too.

Asking around in Edward’s school, they were recommended a trusted baby sitter, a sweet high school girl named Bea. She had glowing references and she was trusted so Arthur and Eames hired her. When Bea came over, she met Edward, Philip, Briar Rose and Woody. She loved Woody and she thought Philip and Briar Rose’s names were amazing. It made Edward instantly feel proud. Arthur showed her around and told her the kids eating schedule and how Edward was given a little leeway on the snacks and treats since they were going out for the first time without them. There was bed time and Woody always slept in Edward’s room. They gave her their cell numbers and after saying bye, Arthur and Eames went out to dinner.

Arthur was excited on the way there, wearing a nice outfit instead of jeans and Eames also looked so handsome. They held hands and enjoyed the silence of the car ride there. At dinner they were able to have a glass of wine and enjoy their dinner but Arthur kept looking to his side. When he caught himself, he laughed and shook his head.

“I keep thinking about the babies.”

“Me too. I keep waiting to be interrupted.”

They laughed and while they did get over the initial weirdness of not having their kids there and they had a good time, they did miss their children.

“This is nice but I miss them.” Said Eames.

“Me too.”

“You know….maybe we should take advantage of them being in bed when we get back.”

“Oh…I like that idea.”

Eames smiled.

They got back home around nine thirty and paid Bea after she told them the run down.

“They are great kids. I fed Philip his last bottle before putting him down. I taught Briar Rose and Edward how to make s'mores and they were so cute! I took some pictures for you guys, I can send them later. They watched a movie, Edward brushed his teeth and they went to bed on time.”

Bea smiled and Arthur nodded, paying her.

“Thank you so much. We’ll call you again very soon.”

Eames agreed and she left after saying bye. Once she was gone, they rushed upstairs and went to their bedroom, closing the door as they began to undress, kissing, holding onto each other, having missed the intimacy of being with each other that wasn’t while Edward was at school and the other kids were napping. They felt tired most days and a chance like this didn’t come often. Just as they got their shirts off, they heard a sniffling through the baby monitor and they knew Philip was about to start crying. 

“We better take care of that before he wakes the other two.” Said Arthur.

Eames nodded and they changed into their pajama pants and t-shirts and Arthur went ahead to take care of Philip just as he started crying. While Eames waited in the bedroom, Woody wandered in, followed by Edward.

“Hey, kiddo. Why are you up?”

“I wanted to see you. I missed you and dad.”

“Aw, we missed you too.”

Eames pet Woody, then picked up Edward to take him back to bed.

“Did you guys have a nice time?”

“We did. How about you?”

“Yeah. Bea is nice. She made me and Briar Rose s'mores. That was so cool.”

Eames smiled and put his eldest back in bed with the pup, saying they would talk more in the morning. After kissing him good night, he left Edward’s room and Arthur stepped out of Philip’s as they looked at each other with a sigh. They were almost in the clear when they heard Briar Rose and Eames peeked in on her since he was closer.

“What is it, my flower?”

She sat up and raised her arms to him so Eames went to her, picking her up and holding her.

“Had a bad dream?”

“No. I just want daddy.”

Eames smiled and turned towards the door as he held her, rubbing her back and seeing Arthur at the door. He shrugged, knowing this was life with children and he smiled at Eames. 

When Briar Rose was finally sleepy again, they returned to their room and Eames looked at his husband.

“Still want a go?”

“Yes. Especially now. Seeing you with our babies always turns me on.”

Eames grinned and stripped out of his clothes just as Arthur did and they got in bed together. Finally.


End file.
